Maximum Ride: Learning to Fly
by deadlybeautiful
Summary: Odd is just a mutant bird-girl who has joined the Flock. Odd has a few big problem though, -despite the obvious ones- she can't fly and she's falling in love with her best friend. But, that's no big deal right? Iggy/OC and Faxness
1. Chapter 1

**This is set about four years after The Final Warning. Max has saved the world (of course) and 'adopted' two more mutant bird kids.**

**I don't own Maximum Ride. But, damn, do I wish I had wings.**

* * *

**Preface**

The world isn't perfect. But, really what is?

I never expected anything to be perfect. I mean, I'm a bird-kid for crying out loud. You can't really sink much lower than that. Oh, wait, yes you can. I'm example one: The Walking Irony.

But, despite the fact that I'm a bird kid I still have to worry about a whole bunch of other crap too.

Like falling in love with my best friend.

And, like learning to fly again.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Maximum Ride. But, damn, do I wish I had wings.**

* * *

I can't fly. I mean, really, how ironic was that? A mutant bird-girl, with wings, that can't fly. Yeah, I pretty much hit the irony jack-pot. I used to though; it was the greatest feeling in the world. Stupid whitecoats and their stupid need to try and kill me, I mean _honestly_, it got old fast. Thank God it was over. (Not that I believe in God… like, at all.)

I rolled out of bed and took in the smell of breakfast while I stretched out my wing muscles carefully. Umm, food. I wear sweats to bed so it was all a manner of pulling my shirt down -it has a tendency to ride up while I sleep because I'm the only one that could take Nudge on in the moving-while-sleeping department. Rubbing my eyes tiredly I tried to push my nightmare from my mind because I would _not_ allow myself to sulk about the fact that I still can't fly. Well, not at least until later, when no one is around to see me do it.

This was pretty much routine for me. After Leader and I found Max and the Flock -or more accurately, Max and the Flock found us- and some paranoia issues -mostly on Max's part, though I did contribute- this was my norm. No running, no fighting for my life, just sleeping in and eating the correct amount of food each day. It was like heaven, only better. Except for the fact that I couldn't fly, that's a big downer.

"Hey, Odd." the Gasman greeted from the kitchen table a giant smile plastered on his little twelve year old face. Yeah, that's my name, it's weird I know but I was four-ish when I picked it out. I rumpled his short, blond hair and slipped into the seat next to him.

"Morning, Odd." Iggy tossed out over his shoulder as he scrambled eggs. It amazed me, the things he could do, even though he was blind -even though he was broken, like me.

Max walked in looking alert, like she always did when she was tense. Fang followed her in, as always.

"Morning guys." she mumbled, Fang just nodded.

"Hey!" I cried as I crossed my arms over my chest and pretended to be offended. The Gasman laughed, tossing his head back.

"Wait," Iggy teased turning to look in my general direction. "You're a girl?" fake disbelief colored his tone.

"Oh, shut up Ig." I glared at him, not that he knew that.

"Why should Ig shut up?" Nudge asked as she walked in the small kitchen and plopped down next to me, Angel was next to her with Total in her arms.

"Hey, sweetie." Max patted Angel's head and hunkered down in her own seat, Fang following her lead. Sometimes I swear they were the cutest couple ever, even if Max tried to deny all the feelings she had for him. Angel, hearing my thoughts -like the sneaky little mind reader she is- smiled at me. Naturally I smiled back; Angel tends to have that effect on people. Kinda like someone else I knew.

Leader was the last to come into the kitchen, sulking and glaring at me.

I gave him a what-did-I-do look.

"Thanks for not waking me up." He muttered.

"You're welcome." came my reply. That's me, always polite. (Please note the sarcasm.)

"Who wants breakfast?" Iggy asked placing a huge plate of eggs in front of us. (Still don't know how he does stuff like that.)

Because we're all mutant bird-kids who need a ridiculous amount of calories a day we all cried "I do." before digging in. 'Cause that's just what we do. When you've gone three days eating only a Kit-Kat bar and half a bottle of water -both stolen- you'll understand. I had let Leader have the extra candy bar because he had been younger and I had been the leader -pre Max-, but still, it stuff like that that makes you never take having food for granted. I think the same went for the Flock.

I loved this feeling, this togetherness. After all, us bird-kids need to stick together.

**(A/N:Please tell me what you think.)**


	3. Chapter 3

** All questions from reviews will be answered in later chapters, if they won't then I'll send you a review response. Enjoy and Review!  
**

**I don't own Maximum Ride. But, damn, do I wish I had wings.  
**

* * *

"No!"

"Please, Gazzy."

"No."

"Please."

"No!"

"Please just tell me, you know that I can't see for myself." Iggy's was borderline begging.

"No, Iggy, no!"

"Why not!" Indignation rang out through Ig's voice.

"Because I'm sick and tired of telling you about her! You know what she looks like by now!" I fumed in my seat a little jealous of Odd, she had stolen Iggy's attention. My best friend didn't spend much time with me anymore. It was childish, I knew that, but it didn't make the fact the my partner in crime would rather spend time with a girl than me any easier.

I'll admit that Odd was cool and she was his age, it should make sense for him to hang out with her. But, I wanted my best friend back.

"No, I don't." Iggy protested from his bed, his hands tugging on his hair in frustration. I had only seen Ig this frustrated since the day on the beach when they had been split up from Max and the girls.

There was a silence while I felt bad. I should tell him again, I knew. He was falling in love with Odd. I should help out my best friend.

"Please Gazzy, please." Iggy had his eyes closed and now he was begging.

"Fine." I said. "She's beautiful."

"What else."

"She has a huge smile, it's almost too big for her face. Her skin is really pale, almost as pale as you are. She has dark brown hair, and her eyes are green." I let out a huff. "Happy?"

"What color green?" Iggy asked.

"I don't know, you're the one who's staring at her all the time."

Iggy made a face, anger receded into sadness.

"You're right, I stare at her all the time and I still don't know what she looks like." his voice was bitter.

Now I really felt bad.

"Bright green." I said quietly, hoping to cheer him up. "Like grass in the middle of summer."

I knew Iggy remembered touching the green grass and feeling how green it was. I knew he knew the color.

"Really?" he asked, still upset.

"Yep."

Iggy was quiet as he opened his sightless eyes and stared at the ceiling.

Then, I had a question I had to ask. "Why don't you just tell her you love her?"

"Is it obvious?" he cringed.

"Everyone except Odd already knows." I shrugged, even though he couldn't see. "So yeah, it's obvious."

Iggy sighed.

"Why don't you just tell her?" I asked, again.

"I don't know how."

"Dude, you know how to cook and you can't even see. You can make bombs. You can fly, but you can't tell her you love her." I shook my head. "It's easy just say 'I love you'. How hard is that?"

"Harder than you'd think." was his answer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**I don't own Maximum Ride. But, damn, do I wish I had wings.**

* * *

The sun is setting, painting the sky reds, purples, and oranges. I realize, as the pine trees around the house grow darker with shadows -they look black against the vibrant colors of the sky- that it's beautiful, but not the kind of beauty I was looking for.

I'm sitting on the roof, the place I go to escape. It's quite a challenge getting up here without flying, but I manage because it's worth it for views like this one.

I wonder how one thing can be so beautiful. Sunsets are always beautiful.

My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of wings, a flap much too powerful to be a bird from around here. Sounds more like a bird-kid to me.

Iggy flies above the roof, wings spread wide like an angel sent on a mission. His red hair is glowing in the warm light of the setting sun.

I smile despite the fact I came out here to be alone, it's always good to see Iggy. Just seeing him makes me smile. Seeing Iggy brightens my day in a way the sunset never can. I wonder how one person can be so beautiful.

"Hey Ig."

"Hey Odd." he says before he steps down on the roof. "How did you get up here?" I know he's really asking if I flew, but he knows how sensitive the subject is to me.

"I climbed the tree outside my window." I admitted a little sheepishly.

"Come sit down." I patted the roof, letting my nails scratch across it lightly, so that he can hear better. The others wouldn't have done it since Ig has great hearing but I make a little extra noise when he's around, just so he knows what's going on.

He smiles and stares in my general direction with milky, unseeing eyes. He follows the noise and plops down next to me.

We sit there on the roof in a companionable silence for a few minutes before he asks, "What were you doing up here?"

I could have said I was watching the sun set or that I was enjoying the view, but I don't. It seems wrong to me, I know that Iggy wishes he could see and I don't want to bring up sight, not when he seems like he's a little down already.

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

I hesitate. 'You' would be a truthful answer, or even 'beauty' but I can't tell Ig that. "Just stuff."

"Oh." he frowns a little and I feel horrible for avoiding the question. "Max said that the sun was setting."

"It is." I said nodding.

"Is it beautiful?" he asks.

"Yeah, it is."

"What does it look like?" he asks staring straight at me, sightless eyes locked with mine, but he doesn't know that. On the other hand, maybe he does, I wouldn't put it past him.

I describe it to him and he smiles a big grin. "You're better at describing things than Gazzy is. He leaves a lot of things out, I bet. You don't."

I give a little chuckle. "I'm flattered Ig."

He laughs turning his gaze towards the west, away from me. "Is it special -the sunset?"

I look at him with a serious expression that he can't see and say, "I can think of things more special than a sunset." I watch the way the red-ish glow from the setting sun reflects in his milky eyes making him look like the sun itself has taken over him. Red hair and reflected red eyes, it should be scary, but I'm not. I'm captivated and longing. I want to tell him just want to spit it out. 'I love you'. I don't, instead I bite my tongue in hopes that it will take away the erg. It doesn't.

"I was talking to Gazzy today," Iggy started unknowing of the internal conflict written all over my face. "And I asked him what you look like, cause it's a shame that I don't know by now. But, like I said, he's not very good with descriptions. I was just wondering if maybe -I don't know- if I could -if it was alright with you-" I rolled my eyes and took his hand, successfully cutting him off and brought it to my face like I had seen blind people do in the movies. It wasn't until his finger was a centimeter from my cheek did I worry that this wasn't what he had been asking for.

"Oh." he said, surprised and relief flooded my system when he gave me a shy smile.

I laughed at his expression -complete surprise- as his fingers ghosted over my cheek and the corner of my smile, light as a feather and warm as sunshine in the middle of beautiful summer day.

My heart hiccupped in my chest. The 'I love you' was on the tip of my tongue but I couldn't -I wouldn't- say it. There was too much of a risk and in my life, I had learned not to take risks.

"Well, he was right about something. You're smile _is _too big for your face." he smiled, looking in my direction.

I gave him a playful shove as I let out an indignant huff to go along with my scowl.

Ig laughs brightly and shoves me back, gently. I can't help but grin, his mood is infectious.

"But, that's alright." he said as he stood up. "I like it."

On that note, he snapped opened his wings and leapt off the roof gliding back down to the ground and out of my line of sight, leaving me tracing my cheek where his fingers had skimmed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**I don't own Maximum Ride. But, damn, do I wish I had wings.**

* * *

When the Flock goes out flying, I stay in.

I _should_ go out with them, watch them fly and get some fresh air but I can't bear to see them all fly together high in the afternoon sky while I'm stuck on the ground with clumsy wings. Sometimes Leader stays in with me, opting to spend time with his 'big sister' but for the most part I push him out the door with the excuse that 'he should go have some fun'. Really, all I want is an empty house so that I can mope in the kitchen without going hungry hiding in my room.

Because, when I'm depressed, I eat. Simple fact, I'm more like eighteen year old girls everywhere than you would think possible.

I'm alone right now, having pushed Leader out the door with the others, a smile plastered on my face. A smile that fell the moment the door closed, thank God. I'm sulking even though I know it's immature, but I don't care because I have a bowl of leftover pasta in front of me and no one is around to see it.

Half the reason I eat when the Flock is out flying is so that when they get back I have an excuse to skip dinner. I just can't stand to see the pity in their eyes… the bright smiles… or the windblown hair.

God, I sound bitter.

But, I am, so what's a girl to do?

I'll tell you what a girl should do. She should stuff her face full of spaghetti.

Which is, coincidentally, what I'm doing right now.

It warms my stomach, but doesn't comfort like I had hoped it would. What I wouldn't give for one of Max's mom's cookies right now.

The funny thing is I'm not even full, but I'm not hungry. Me a mutant bird-kid, not hungry- I didn't think I would ever see the day.

With a sigh, I toss my empty bowl in the sink before slinking off into the living room. I end up bundled in a blanket trying not to cry. My wings ach at the thought of flying and I'm itching to go jump off the roof to see what would happen.

But, I know better than anyone else does, that that would be a very bad idea. I can remember -with a sickeningly perfect clarity- what it felt like to fly last time with these wings. The first flap had been fine until an air current had caught them and almost ripped them from their sockets. I had dropped like a rock and ended up with two cracked ribs and massive bruises covering the entire left side of my body. It wasn't something I wanted to try again.

But, I would do almost anything to be able to fly again.

My stomach churns a bit with longing as I think of soaring up in the bright blue sky, the feeling of the wind rippling across my wings.

Then, I cry. I clasp my hand over my mouth to dull the sound because I'm ashamed of my weakness. My shoulders shake and my vision blurs with salty tears.

I want to fly again.

I don't hear him come in because he's so goddamn quite, almost as quite as Fang, but he's there suddenly, standing in front of me with sad eyes.

"Odd." his voice is aching with sympathy but I don't want to believe that I need it. Instead, I suck in the tears and all the sounds that could alert him to the fact that I am crying.

And, for probably the first and the last time, I'm glad Iggy's blind. I'm glad he can't see me crying. I'm glad he can't see the jealousy on my face because I would trade my eyesight in a second -without a second thought- if I could fly again.

I finally can't hold back the sound at the back of my throat, that desperate pathetic sob because I'm such a horrible person for thinking something like that.

"Oh, Odd." he says as he sits down next to me and wraps his arms around me giving me the comfort I had been searching for. I lean into him selfishly, because I need this, and cry into his shoulder as he rubs soothing circles on my back.

"Is this what you do every time we go out?" Ig asked.

Truthfully, no. Usually the food is a decent comfort and I stuff myself full enough that I can go to my room and sleep though the worst part.

"No." my voice cracks and he holds me tighter, as if he's afraid I'll fall apart or run away from him. I don't think I could run away from him if I tried.

He doesn't tell me that everything's fine and he doesn't say everything is going to be okay, he just holds me. And, I think that's the greatest thing; that he didn't lie to me.

When my tears subsided, I sat up and whipped them away with the back of my hand.

I hiccuped. "Thanks, Ig."

"No problem" he grimaced, as if he was trying to smile but couldn't quite bring himself to do it. Something was bothering him, but I couldn't bring myself to ask. Again the 'I love you' was on the tip of my tongue and, again I couldn't say it but I had to let Ig know how much he meant to me.

"Do you know that you're the only best friend I've ever had, Iggy?" I asked him.

He shook his head, as if he didn't believe me. "But Leader-"

"Leader's always been like my little brother. Ig, sometimes I wonder how I ever survived before I met you." I cut him off, even though I know he hates it because I need him to understand. He'd never say it, but I can see the frustration on his face when Nudge and Gazzy do it. He doesn't make that face as I do it now. I wonder why.

He just stared - a slightly shocked expression on his face- at me with sightless eyes and I felt myself blush. Had I said too much? I suddenly felt my flight instinct rush up my spine and I knew that to avoid a very awkward conversation that I needed to leave. Like now.

"Thanks Ig. Thanks for everything." I gave him a swift hug and quickly left the living room, embarrassed of my actions.

I hadn't cried in front of anyone in years. In since I was younger and had just found out I couldn't fly anymore. Leader had been sympathetic, but no one had ever held me like Ig had. No one had comforted me like that.

And well… I don't think I would have liked it nearly as much if it hadn't been Iggy.

**(A/N: I think the next chapter will be in Iggy's POV...)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**I don't own Maximum Ride. But, damn, do I wish I had wings.**

* * *

_Friends_. The word haunted me. I didn't want to be just friends, I wanted to be star-crossed lovers. I want to hold her hand and whisper sweet nothings in her ear -whatever sweet nothings were. I want to hold her and make her smile. I want everything.

Was that too much to ask for? Yeah, it probably was. But, yeah, I can't control what I want.

"_Do you know that you're the only best friend I've ever had, Iggy?" _Her voice is running trough my mind and I can't stop it, I'm not even sure I want to. Her voice is silk and archangels, its like the sound of rain -liquid and music- and the sound of a breeze -soothing and caressing- all at the same time. I never want to stop hearing her voice. If she's half as pretty as her voice she's bound to be the most beautiful person in the world.

The sound of her tears, now that I could live without. No one in the Flock has ever heard her cry before, sometimes I didn't think she ever did. Sometimes I thought she was just brave and happy, ever intelligent and smart.

She still wasn't tangible though. At least, not to me. I could hear her, smell her, sense her, but sometimes it didn't feel like she was there at all. Not unless she was close enough that I could feel the heat of her body and even then it wasn't close enough for me.

Touching her face had been…surreal. Just another piece to the puzzle though, at least now I kind of knew what she looked like. I still wanted more though.

"_Ig, sometimes I wonder how I ever survived before I met you."_

Sometimes it felt like she wanted something more too but others… well, it didn't.

I shifted in bed, stretching out my wings and listening to the sound of her steady breathing coming from her room, just down the hall.

Her breaths sounded like sighs and I felt a longing shoot through me with a staggering blow. My arms ached and my fingers prickled, my heart cried in my chest for her.

Four years. I had only known the girl for four years and yet she was a mystery -more of a shadow than even Fang- to me. I know I knew more than anyone else though, except maybe Angel and of course Leader.

"_Do you know that you're the only best friend I've ever had, Iggy?" _

I hadn't known that.

"_Ig, sometimes I wonder how I ever survived before I met you."_

I think Odd of all people would have been able to take care of herself. She is almost as much of a fighter as Max is.

I try and picture her, for what seems like the thousandth time but there are too many missing pieces.

What color are her wings? Max and Leader would know, they're the only ones who have seen them, maybe Angel -through Lead's memories.

What does she look like when she's watching the sunset? What about when she laughs?

I'll never know. And that, I think, hurts the most.

"_Do you know that you're the only best friend I've ever had, Iggy?" _

How do you tell someone that you love them? How do you tell someone that you can't fall asleep until you can hear them sleeping? How do you tell someone that you would do anything to be with them?

The Gasman told me just to say it.

Fang told me -in a slightly awkward conversation, because I really didn't want to hear about him macking on Max- that I should just kiss her.

Nudge has told me -in long, rambling sentences- that I should be like Romeo and throw my affection on her, like in all those romance novels she reads. (I think Max shouldn't have let her buy those. I mean, honestly, I've heard enough about Edward Cullen to last a lifetime.)

Angel told me -inside my head, for crying out loud- that I should do what Gazzy said.

Leader -the least helpful of all- had said nothing. At least he wasn't pestering me about it, like Nudge is, using every opportunity she has to hassle me with her 'ideas'.

I groan a little and press the heels of my hands into my useless eyes trying to clear my head.

I don't know what to do; who's advise to take.

So, I try not to think about it. Maybe I'll get some sleep tonight.

"_Thanks Ig. Thanks for everything." _

Ah, Odd.

She's having a nightmare, I can tell by her slightly increased breathing and the whimper that escapes her.

It takes everything I have not to go down the hall to her room right now. I want to, so much.

"It's just a dream." I whisper, as if it will actually help her; as if she can actually hear me.

My wings are stretched out against the wall, slipping just over the side of the bed. My arm is thrown out, waiting for her, just like I am.

I didn't think wanting someone like this would feel this way. Uplifting and crushing at the same time.

Uplifting because it was love.

And crushing… because I didn't have her… yet.


	7. Chapter 7

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!  
**

**I don't own Maximum Ride. But, damn, do I wish I had wings.**

* * *

We were out of food. It happens occasionally in a house full of bird-kids.

And, when we ran out of food, Iggy and I go grocery shopping. Mostly because Iggy cooks and because I'm the only one old enough to drive that isn't completely paranoid to go out in public, someone in love with said paranoid person, or an extremely talkative sixteen year old. Plus, I liked going grocery shopping with Ig.

We drove the pathetic excuse for a car -it was like Frankenstein, a whole bunch of cars trying to be one vehicle- because we usual brought home a bunch of food. Like a car load. I'm not even joking.

Thank God that Max has that unlimited ATM card.

We had been to the store so many times that they thought we worked for an orphanage because otherwise we wouldn't be able to explain the vast amounts of food that we buy.

"Pasta?" I asked gazing at the grain products.

Iggy didn't answer and I turned to look at him, worried. He was tense, stiff as a board and I immediately went on the look out for anything and everything.

"What is it Ig?" my voice was strained. I was ready to fight whatever had Ig acting weird.

He grunted. "The guys at the end of the aisle, they're talking about you." I instantly relaxed.

I perked up my ears and listened but all I could hear was whispering and laughter, no distinguishable words. I glanced down at the three guys. Young, no older than twenty-five -dressed like college frat boys.

"What are they saying?" I was curious.

Iggy's grip on the cart tightened -I thought I heard the plastic handle crack, but I couldn't be sure- , his pale knuckles going completely white. "You don't want to know." His voice was almost as tight as his grip.

I shrugged. "Fair enough. What kind of pasta do you want?"

Iggy glared down the aisle, angered by something I couldn't hear. "Whatever you want." His voice was still strained.

I dumped several boxes of spaghetti and macaroni noodles in the cart since Iggy was obviously preoccupied.

I heard him breathing hard and glanced up at him. His glared had turned murderous and his jaw was clamped shut tightly.

"What kind of things are they saying Ig?" I placed a hand on his arm, hoping to calm him down. I wondered if they had started talking about him -making fun of his blindness- and if that was the case, I would break their arms.

"Sick, perverted thing." his hissed out through clenched teeth.

"Ignore them, Ig. They're not worth the trouble. Besides, it's not even like I can hear them. Just ignore them." I said as soothingly as I could.

"_I_ can hear them." he protested, still glaring. "They can't talk about you like that."

"It can't be _that_ bad."

He gave me a look that said it was.

I can't imagine what they could say about me that would make Ig _that_ mad. I got the impression that if they said another thing he was going to run down the hall and beat them to a bloody pulp.

I head a round of laughter from the guys at the end of the aisle and Ig's grip on cart tightened more -this time I was sure it cracked.

"Come on Ig; let's go get the rest of the stuff on the list." I urged and he gave me a tight nod. I pushed on the cart a little and he let go, sure enough there were cracks in the blue handle. He let me go in front of him and followed me solely on the sound of the cart wheels. I noticed how he shifted between me and the three guys -who were making their way down the aisle after us- subtly, but not subtle enough.

"Hey, green-eyes!" one of them called, presumably to me. I ignored them but Iggy tensed again, ready for a fight. They were right behind us now. "Hey, babe, how are _you_ doing?"

"Ig," I whispered. "Let's go." But, he was past listening.

"Hey sugar, what's your name. An angel like you has to have a name." another drawled, southern accent.

"My name is Kiss My Ass." I snapped.

"Feisty, I like it." the first one spoke again. He had greasy hair, a too white smile, and sideburns. "You owe me bucks Austin." he said looking at the southern guy.

"But, seriously sweetheart, what's your name? Mines Christopher, in case you were wondering." the first one continued.

"Why would I care, asshole?" I snapped, again. I mean really, it was pretty clear I wanted them to go away. Why couldn't they take the message?

"Just thought you'd want to know the name you'd be screaming later on tonight." Christopher smirked, pretty amused with himself. I shot him a disgusted look. Then, get this: he winked at me.

Iggy was about to kill this guy, I swear. His expression spelled murder.

"In you're dreams pervert." I spat grabbing Ig's fist pulling him back, trying to get him to follow me. He didn't budge.

"How'd you know baby?" he took a step closer to me. This was also a step closer to Ig.

Ig stepped in between us, blocking me from the creep.

"Get. Away. From. Her." his voice was cold, menacing.

"Wait- are you?" Christopher laughed. "You're blind." He seemed to think this was the most hilarious thing in the world.

"Get. Away. From. Her." Iggy repeated voice unchanging.

"What are you going to do about it Blindy?" the second guy -Austin- snickered stupidly. God, were they all morons?

"Ig, let's go." I whispered again.

"I'm going to kick you're ass." Iggy assured him, ignoring me -something I was really starting to dislike. Get this, Christopher laughed. No, I'm not joking.

God, this guy was an idiot.

"Ig, let's go." I said a little louder, pulling at the back of his jacket. The blind boy ignored me, again.

"I'd like to see you try." Christopher smirked.

And, with that, Iggy's fist collided with his face, hard.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm getting MAX this weekend. I'm SO excited!! Can't wait to read it!  
**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!  
**

**I don't own Maximum Ride. But, damn, I wish I had wings.**

* * *

"Ig!" Odd hissed, a little flustered.

I should have listened to her earlier, but it felt too damn good to break that bastard's nose. He deserved it for what he had said about Odd.

Really, he deserved more, but it didn't seem like Odd would let me kill him. Not from the way she was tugging at the back of my shirt. Her small, delicate hands were gripping the fabric and yanking so hard that soon it was going to tear. Damn she's strong.

"We have to go, _now_!" she hissed. She mumbled something about cops to herself and I snapped out of my insane rage, following her as she took off. I followed her footfalls; her sent, which was like forest and spring flowers. She left the cart and we jogged towards what I could only guess was the exit. Feet pounded tile, then carpet, and then concert. I could feel the subtle shifts in sounds as her clothes rustled in the wind, alerting me that we were outside, as if the sliding glass doors hadn't been message enough.

We were in what I could only assume was the parking lot and she opened a car door - a familiar metallic click of the latch- and shoved me in roughly. The car smelled familiar -so it must be ours- so I strapped in my seatbelt as she ran around to the other side, her footfalls loud in her haste, and hopped in -the springs in the seat squeaking with age- muttering to herself about cops and jail and idiots.

I think I was among the idiots at this point in time.

"What were you _thinking_?" she hissed as the car lurched backwards and slammed forward again, I heard -and smelled- the rubber on the wheels leave skid marks on the pavement.

"I was thinking that guy had it coming."

"They could have called the cops Iggy! You could have been thrown in jail!"

"I know." I nodded. She was right, but it was worth it. It would have been better if I would have been able to see that assholes face though.

She sighed, exasperated. "What got _into _you back there Ig?"

Anger simmered back to the surface. "_They _got into me. You don't know what they said!"

"I thought you said that I didn't want to know." she pointed out.

"You don't." I assured her thinking of all those sickening things they were saying to each other.

"Tell me."

"I can't." I couldn't tell her what they had said. I couldn't even think it. Those sick, twisted psychos.

"Tell me Iggy. I'm a big girl, I can handle the truth." she prodded gently.

"I can't even handle the truth Odd." I shook my head, it was all too disgusting.

There was a pause. "Was it really that bad?" her voice was concerned.

"They talked about touching you." My stomach rolled nauseously with my words, I was on the brink of being sick just thinking about their hands on her -not that I know what their hands look like, or what she looked like for that matter, but I have a fairly vivid imagination. Unfortunately.

"They talked about the things they wanted to do to you." I continued. Sick horrible things.

"_I just want to bend that hot sweet piece of ass over the cart and-" _His voice was in my mind, taunting me before I could block it out. The image to go with the words swept into my head before I could stop it. Bile rose in my throat, burning acid and leaving a bad taste in my mouth. I don't know if it's jealously or disgust, but it's probably both.

"They said that they wanted to make you scream… no matter what." I gripped the door handle, trying to get the picture out. It was all too much. I couldn't stand it.

There was another pause. "I can take care of myself."

I shook my head. "You won't have to while I'm around."

She didn't say anything and I was dying to know what her expression looked like.

Had I scared her? No likely, it was Odd, she didn't scare easily.

"Oh…"

"Oh what Odd? Come on, say something."

"I don't know what to say." she said. "It's just… that was… umm, I mean thanks, I guess…but you didn't have to say that."

"It's true."

Again, it was quiet -except for the ever present sound of the engine, gurgling as it always does- and it was _so_ frustrating.

"Oh." is all she can say, but I can tell that she wants to say something else. I don't know what's holding her back. Her tone is slipping on the edge of something but she bites it back. I can her teeth quietly grind together.

The rest of the car ride is spent in silence until we reach another what she says is, "Just another grocery story."

We shop and get all the food we need but the atmosphere is… off. Not quite tense but not as carefree as it usually is. We don't talk as much as when we usually shop. It's left to one word questions and one syllable answers. I hate it.

Finally I can't stand it anymore.

"Did I say something wrong?" my voice is a little angry, and really tense.

"No, of course not. Why?"

"You're acting strange."

"I'm sorry." she _sounds _sorry, which only makes me feel guilty. A sarcastic remark would have been better.

"Don't apologize." I groaned. "I just want to know why."

"I guess I'm just… distracted."

Hedging, at least that's like Odd.


	9. Chapter 9

**I read MAX and it was incredible! I read it in less than seven hours. Chapter 19 was the BEST. Fang is AMAZING.  
**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy.**

**I don't Maximum Ride. But, damn, do I wish I had wings.**

* * *

She's staring over the trees, brooding. It's not a good look on her. Her eyebrows mash together and she gets a worry crinkle in her nose. She doesn't look like my older sister when she does that. She looks like a stranger wearing my sister's face.

She's leaning back in her chair on two legs, rocking herself with her feet on the porch railing. The picture of summer ease and it seems so off.

I've seen this girl break a guys ribs. I've seen this girl take on nine M-geeks at once.

My sister's always been a survivor.

She's all I've ever known. My first memory is of her reaching through the slits in the side of a dog cage -her arms thin with malnourishment- and rubbing my hair to stop me from crying. She's changed a lot since then. Now her hair is longer, not the short almost shaved cut the whitecoats had given her. Now you can see that her hair curls at the ends. In fact, everything has changed. She's stronger, smarter. Everything except her eyes, still as bright green, still as doe eyed.

I can remember all the bad situations that she got us out of with those doe eyes and her quick ideas. I can remember going so hungry and knowing that she was hungrier. I can remember being so dead on my feet knowing that she was twice as tired and she still stayed up to watch over me as I slept. I can remember her crying, fighting, and running.

Never have I ever seen her this conflicted.

And, I've seen her conflicted, like right before she pick-pocketed money from people on Wall Street so that we could actually eat.

That seems like a lifetime ago. And, it is.

We've never been this carefree, this relaxed. Never have we been this well fed. Never has she been this loved -I've always been loved, cared for. Odd's still getting used to the feeling, I can tell.

"Hey." she greets me without looking away from the trees. I wonder if she knows how long I've been standing here. She probably does.

"Hey." I plop down in the chair next to hers but I can't relax.

"Why are you so nervous?" she asks turning towards me.

"I'm worried about you."

She gives a small chuckle. "Why would you need to be worried?"

"Because you're… acting so strange, that's why."

She frowns a little. I know she's thinking about protesting, but she knows its pointless.

"I'm sorry I worried you, Lee. I've just been… thinking."

He sighed because that was her excuse for everything. But, at least she was acting like his sister again.

"Odd, you're in love."

She flinches but doesn't deny it.

"Well…"

"Admit it. If not to me, at least to him."

"How 'bout I don't, and say I did."

I just shake my head.

"Who's the older one here? Oh, right. That's me." she mummers, mostly to herself.

"You should tell him."

"I will, just… not now."

"When?"

She gets that far off distant look and her gaze returns to the trees, as if they hold the answer she's looking for. I wish I hadn't asked.

"I don't know." her voice is far off, trailing into oblivion.

"Just trust me on this. Tell him."

She shook her head, too goddamn proud for her own good. It had gotten us out of some tricky situation but it was going to bite her in the ass one day. One day sooner than she'll expect.

"Thanks Lee, but… I'll think about it." and with that she dropped her chair back down two legs, stood up, and left shoving her hands in her pockets with hunched shoulders.

I've never seen her like this.


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Maximum Ride. But, damn, do I wish I had wings.**

* * *

The dark night's wind whipped my hair furiously. It was a warning that I didn't take. I didn't want to take it.

The moon is just a silver sliver in the black sky barely illuminating the house and its surroundings. The thin wispy clouds shadow the ground in a foreboding scene you might see in a movie. Gray shadows dimming bright green grass. It was another sign that I shouldn't do what I came out here to do.

It was another sign that I ignored.

My talk with Leader washes through my mind. Leader might not know that I can see through him. He doesn't know that I can understand what he's really saying. I know I'm not like myself.

My eyes search the dark sky with its bright studs of stars for any sign that this might turn out good.

Did I find any? Nope. Nada. Nothing. Zilch.

Does that mean I'll turn around and go back? Does that mean I'll climb back off the roof and down the tree to my room? Does that mean I'll give up?

Hell no. It's time I start acting like myself.

It's cold on the roof despite the leftover heat on the shingles from baking in the summer sun this afternoon. The wind could be described as freezing, but I've been through worse.

I'm stalling.

Do I want to jump off the roof?

Yes… and no. Yes because there is always a slim chance I'll fly. No because slim is the key word in the last sentence.

I walk back to the middle of the roof and shrug off my jacket exposing bare arms to the wind. My coat -just a thin sweatshirt- falls to the lukewarm black shingles from my slackened grip.

My head is locked in an eternal debate. To fly, or to fall, that is the question.

I guess we'll find out who wins.

I take a step toward the edge and freeze stock still with fear. My legs won't work, paralyzed. My heart hammers in my chest, petrified. My eyes are squeezed shut with panic. When I finally come to my senses I let out some very… colorful words. The kinds that make sailors and truckers shake their heads in disgust. What can I say? You pick up things here and there.

I'm not so much afraid of the pain that will come if I fall. Sure, it's something to think about, no one likes breaking a rib jumping off a two story house at three in the morning. It's the not flying that scares me, not the pain that will follow it. Because, well, if I fall that's it. There's no again for me if I fall. There's no trying again. If I fall there's no hope left; no wishful thinking. This is it.

It's fly or fall. It's fly or fail.

I don't want to fall.

I roll my neck, stretching out my arms and my wings. It's a failed attempt to loosen myself up, to relax. It hard to imagine back when flying had been so reflexive for me; so easy. There had been no fear; there had just been something as easy as breathing.

I take a step back and attempt to swallow the lump in my throat -it's ultimately unsuccessful, my mouth is too dry.

I keep trying to convince myself I won't fall. It's pointless, really, I know I will.

Yep, that's me, the eternal optimist.

I know I just have to be the Little Engine that could and _believe_ I can do it. The cynic in me wonders how many kids killed themselves doing stupid things -like trying to fly- because they believed they could from some stupid little children's book.

I'm stalling again.

It's not completely stupid for _me_ to be jumping off the roof -I _do _have wings. I'm just not sure they work the way their supposed to.

I'm just a flightless bird.

I'm bouncing on my heels nervously and quietly. Nervously, because I can't help it. Quietly because I really don't want to wake anyone up.

Too late.

"What are you doing up here?" a voice asks, a familiar voice. It's not like Max's voice; it's not inside my head. I still turn around, even though I know who it is.

It's Iggy, or course.

I have no excuse as to why I'm up here really. To me it's pretty obvious.

I think he knows it too; he just doesn't want to admit it.

"I… uh." is the raspy sound that comes out of my throat. My mouth is still dry. He's standing there in his pajama pants and an old t-shirt that has seen better days. I can see his wings hanging loosely. His milky blue eyes are fixed on me, though I know he can't see me.

It's amazing really, how he does that. My sense of hearing is awful -for bird-kids-, most of the time I end up looking in the wrong direction for the source of the sound.

"Please don't tell me you're doing what I think you're doing." his face scrunches up a bit. I give him a sheepish look - a look that's wasted on him, but I don't care; I'd waste a thousand looks on Iggy.

"Well…" I trail off. It's answer enough for him and he shakes his head.

"I'm glad I came up here. Do you realize that you could have hurt yourself?" he's just a little angry, I can hear it distinctly in the edge of his voice. It's subtle, but it's there.

My chin perks up a few degrees. "I know." I sound a little stubborn as I repeat the words he said to me yesterday in the car. It aggravates him that I answered his rhetorical question.

"Come on, let's go inside." he gestures to me, his irked expression fading fast.

I shook my head. "No." I still needed to jump. I still needed to see because if I didn't I would never be able to sleep.

Irked expression returns. "Fine, go on, jump; fall and crack open your head." He's being sarcastic.

I take his advice and jump because, truthfully, all I needed was a little push. Even if it was sarcastic. Because I could never do this alone I realize as my scared wings spread open wide and my feet leave the rooftop.

And because I know he'll catch me if I fall.

**(A/N: Will Odd fly, or fall? Will Iggy catch her? And if so, in what way?)**


	11. Chapter 11

**It what you've all been waiting for. Kinda.  
**

**I don't own Maximum Ride. I still wish I had wings.**

* * *

I did not fly, but I did not fall. I didn't have time do either before I was tackled by a flying blind bird-kid -though, truthfully, Iggy could no longer be considered a kid, he is eighteen after all.

"Humph." I let out a strangled grunt as feathers and arms mash together in confusing tangles. I don't know which way is up until I see the silver sliver of the moon hanging in the sky.

Iggy has managed to right us, his chest pressed firmly against my back making sure my wings don't move- I can feel his breath on my neck in a very distracting way. It's shallow and deep as it fans out warmly against my skin.

He glides us awkwardly down to the ground. We hit it at an angle, our momentum and gravity sending us rolling across the lawn. I hit pretty hard, but Iggy shields me and takes most of the blow. It reminds me of the grocery store incident. _"You won't have to while I'm around." _

Somehow, I end up on top of him….straddling his hips. How we managed to end up in this position I'll never know. It probably has something to do with my awful sense of direction and Iggy's sightlessness. My head is on his chest and one of my knees is tucked under his wing. One of his hands is caught in my hair; his other hand is pinned under himself. Our faces are inches apart.

"Why did you do that?" is the first thing that comes out of my mouth, and coincidentally, his as well. Only he adds a 'the hell' to his question for emphasis.

I'm still too nervous at the way we're intertwined to be obscene. If I added anything dirty to the situation -such as a cuss word- I don't think I would be able to handle it.

"I jumped to see if I could fly." I spoke it with an eye roll, a 'duh' easily heard in my tone.

"I caught you to make sure you wouldn't hurt yourself. And you say I do idiotic things." he mumbled making no move to untangle us.

I blow up at my bangs in a huff to get them off my face.

Then, it hit me. He hadn't given me a chance to fall. He didn't think I could do it. He just assumed that I would fall. So had I, for that matter, but this piece of information eludes me for a few moments.

His assumption huts. It cuts deeper than any knife could. It stings more than cracked ribs.

"You didn't think I could do it." I say it as a statement and tack on, "Did you?" as an afterthought. I wanted to give him the chance to deny it. I wanted to give myself that little hope.

"Did you think you could do it?" he asks instead of answering, a bad sign.

"Would I have jumped off the roof if I hadn't?" I asked back.

"Yes."

Damn him for knowing me so well.

"You still haven't answered."

It takes him a moment to answer. "It's not that I don't think you can't, it's just that I didn't think about it, okay? You jumped and I followed."

"You caught me." I stated. He nodded. I took a moment to turn this slightly emotion filled moment into something cheesy. It was a specialty of mine; ruining moments. "My hero." it was said with a girlish gush -completely unlike me- and a batting of eyelashes. Before I could stop myself -to, you know, actually think- I stretched my neck up and kissed him on the cheek.

I sat up -realizing what I had just done- causing our position to become even more awkward.

I decided, as I rolled over- releasing my knee from under his wing- that I was going to play it off as a joke, for the sake of our friendship. Hopefully, it would never be mentioned again.

Iggy just lay there for a few seconds before he too stood up, slowly.

"Did you hurt yourself?" concern was in my words.

"I've had worse, trust me. It's just a scratch." He muttered with a slight smile.

I nodded and started making my way towards the pine tree by the house. It was spindly in appearance but sturdy. I took branches in my hands and started to haul myself up toward the roof to retrieve my jacket and try again.

Iggy wasn't having that.

"What do you think you're doing?"

I paused, confused for a second. "I'm going to climb this tree, get my jacket, and try again."

"No, you're not."

"Are you going to tackle me again?"

"If I have to."

"Ha!" I laughed. "I'd like to see you try and stop me."

With that, I turned my attention back to the tree and the fact that I was only a foot off the ground. I felt a sharp tug on my shirt and turned to see Ig grabbing it, a smirk on his determined face. I wondered just how he thought he was going to stop me.

His hand moved lightning fast from my shirt to my hip and he tugged me down from my branch… right into his arms. Our breaths mingled in the very small space between us and his arm wrapped around my waist, locking me in place.

I was frozen by our closeness, by the intimacy of our position. Friends don't get this close. Well, I guess we weren't friends…

Iggy's other hand -the one that wasn't attached to the arm that was around my waist- found my chin and pulled my face towards his.

Our lips crashed together awkwardly at first, but soon Iggy got his bearings and he moved his with conviction, with confidence. After a second of hesitation, I kissed him back. His hand stayed on my face, feather light, gauging my reaction. After a minute, my hand crept up to his neck so I could hold him closer to me.

… I guess we were something more.


	12. Chapter 12

**This is the kinda. Please don't hate me.**

**I don't own Maximum Ride. Damn, still no wings. I'll keep trying.**

* * *

I was jostled out of my dream quickly, and without warning. One second I was kissing Iggy under the moon by the pine tree outside my window and the next I was sitting bolt upright as Nudge crashed through my bedroom door a very excited look on her face. In my opinion, she looked far too happy this early in the morning.

"Odd, Odd, Odd." my name came out of her mouth several times, it slipped together in her haste so that I had trouble distinguishing just what she was saying.

I dropped back down in bed now that any hint of danger dissipated. Pulling the over back over my head I tried to will myself back into the dream -trying to start back where I had left off but it was useless. The dream was already starting to slip through the cracks of my memory like sand through fingers.

I scowled from under my comforter, sulking like a child who doesn't get what they want. It was like someone was dangling what I wanted most right in front of my face but no matter how fast I moved to catch it I could never grasp it.

"Odd." Nudge sang my name and I growled in frustration.

"What do you want Nudge?"

"Well we were wondering -and when I say we I mean me, Angel, Gazzy, and Leader- would take us to the movies. Max said it was fine if you took us since Fang didn't want to go -I think he wanted to say with Max- and Iggy going to the movies is sort of redundant. I mean, really he can't drive. So will you take us? Please, pretty please with sugar and rainbows and puppies and cherries on top?"

"When?" I croaked out.

"Two hours. I thought you might want to get ready and have breakfast. Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, Odd, you're the best!"

I didn't want to explain to her that I hadn't said yes. Guilt welled up against my rib cage at the thought.

"Sure, fine, whatever." I rolled over poking a hand out form under the covers to wave her off. She gave a little excited squeal of sorts and ran out. I didn't hear the door close behind her. I peaked out of my comforter cocoon and, sure enough, it was wide open.

Weighing the pros and cons of closing it sloshed groggily through my mind. I decided that I was far too warm and far too comfortable to bother getting my lazy butt up and shutting it. Instead I wished for some magic wind to come through and close it.

When the wind didn't come -not that I thought it would, I'm not completely crazy- I thought about my dream some more. I could only remember some things. The dark sky with the moon, jumping off the roof, straddling Iggy, and of course kissing Iggy -one does not kiss Ig, even in a dream, and forget that. It had all seemed so real, like I could reach out and touch it. Secretly, I wanted it to be real.

As I reluctantly slid out of bed -tugging my shirt down in the process- I wondered if his lips were really as warm as they had been in my dream - or, if I would ever feel them again. I doubted it.

Glancing at my clock I noticed it was later than I suspected. Ten-ish already. Had I really slept that long?

I stretched my wing muscles and they felt strong, but one could never be sure. Maybe I should go up on the roof tonight and try to fly -like in my dream. Maybe it could come true. Shaking my head I headed out into the hall and down towards the kitchen. I rubbed my eyes with the heel of my hand to wake them up. Back in the days when Leader and I were running I would never have done that, I would have woken up instantly, alert and ready for a fight.

Sometimes change is a good thing.

But others… well, I wasn't so sure.

After a long, hot shower I headed to get some food. No one was it the kitchen, from my guess they were all crowded in the living room. I clamored through the cupboards until I found something to eat. With my box of Twinkies in hand I hopped up on the counter, even though I know Max hates it when I do it. I then proceeded to stuff my face.

It helped the knot in me chest… a little.

I was finishing the last Twinkie when he came in. I heard him coming, feet skimming across the carpet and then across tile. He stood there and smiled at me a little, I didn't smile back. It wasn't his fault, I knew that… but still.

God I wanted it to be real. I wanted to hop down off the counter, grab him by his shirt collar, and smash his lips to mine. The lips in question looked as soft and as warm as they had been in my dream, making the effort to stay on the counter even harder. I gripped the edge tightly knowing if I let go the shit would hit the fan.

I didn't want to have to clean up the mess. So, I stayed on the counter.

"Morning." he said leaning against the fridge, just a few feet from me. He seemed oblivious to my inner conflict.

I thought it was fitting that the 'morning' had the word 'morn' in it.. I would much rather be asleep.

"Hey." even I noticed how off I sounded.

Concern flashed across his face and he took another step towards me. "What's the matter?"

I'm falling in love with you. It was on the tip of my tongue but I shoved it back.

"I'm tired." I was. I was tired of not telling him. I was tired of falling -I wanted to fly.

"Don't lie." his milky eyes narrowed.

"I'm not." my voice was serious, even angry.

"Then tell me what's really the matter. You've been acting weird since the grocery store." He was angry, his teeth clenched tight.

"Maybe I'm just weird." I snapped, irritated by the fact that he didn't believe me -and that he was right.

"Why are you acting like this?" his voice was raised.

"Like what Iggy?" I instinctively raised mine to match his. I wasn't even thinking anymore.

He flinched at how I said his name and I instantly felt bad.

There was a long pause.

"I'm sorry." I whispered it, ashamed at myself. But it was too late, the damage was done.


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Maximum Ride. But, I do think I'm sprouting wings. Well, maybe.**

* * *

So after Iggy and I fought everything got really quite and Nudge stuck her head in and broke it. Telling me that everyone was ready to go.

We left in Frankenstein -the car. If I wouldn't have been the one taking us -or even if I hadn't agreed to go- I'm sure they would have flown, but since I was here I drove.

Iggy sat in the passenger's seat, stoic and quite. I kept glancing at him, worried. We'd never fought before and I was wondering if he hated me.

Angel, Nudge, Leader, and Gazzy talked about stuff -I wasn't paying attention to anything besides the road… and Iggy- in the backseat. Iggy said nothing and neither did I.

Halfway there Nudge blurted out -rather loudly- what movies they wanted to see. Yes, that's right, I said movies. As in more than one.

I wasn't in the mood to argue -so I gave in instantly. Talk about going soft, I'm such a pushover.

When we got to the movie theater -which was huge, and packed, no wonder Max hadn't wanted to come- I paid for the tickets while Nudge told the ticket master exactly which ones we were going to see.

I gave money to Leader and Angel and they got the food.

With buckets of popcorn in hand we made our way to the first theater.

I can't tell you the name of the movie, or even what is was about. It must have been action-y because Gazzy kept punching his fist in the air, nearly bouncing off the seat with his excitement.

I didn't watch it. I stared at the dark corner and glanced at Iggy who looked too distracted to be listening to what was going on. I wanted to reach out and hug him; to hold him and tell him I was so sorry.

The second theater was bigger -the movie more recent. There was a balcony so, of course, all the kids wanted to go up there… by themselves.

I was in no position to deny them so I just nodded and they cheered happily running off to the stairs. I sat down and dutifully ignored the movie. It was easier when I didn't even have to try. Iggy sat near me. No, not next to me. Near me. As in two seats away. Those two seats hurt more than anyone could possibly imagine.

I watched him the whole time. Which, in retrospect, is creepy and pathetic. I watched as his lips pursed, as his brows crinkled.

"They're talking about us." his voice was calm, level. It made me want to scream. He was acting like a robot. No worse. He was acting like Fang. But at least Fang occasionally smiled or showed emotion when he spoke.

"Really?" my voice is tired, like I am. I glace up at the balcony in time to see blond hair disappear from view. Angel. I would recognize those curls anywhere. "They're watching us too."

Angel, what do you think you're doing?

_I don't know what you're talking about, Odd._

Don't act so innocent. That doesn't work on me, I'm not Max.

_I know that, besides, I'm not acting._

I'll find out one way or another, don't think I won't.

She has no comments and presumably goes back to watching the movie. Though I doubt it.

Tricky little telepath.

_He's thinking about you, you know. It's all Odd this and Odd that. Kinda distracting if you ask me. _She paused. _You should go sit next to him. I think he would like that._

No. He won't.

_How do you know?_

I just do.

_That's not a good reason-_

Just watch the movie Angel, please.

_Okay. _

She stops taking to me then and I go back to watching the movie. I don't go back to watching Iggy though, I'm still thinking about what Angel said. The only reason he would be thinking about me is probably to wonder why I'm so cold, or why I was so moody this morning.

I sigh. Iggy twitches.

The third movie isn't for a half hour so we eat. You would think with all the popcorn, candy, and soda we wouldn't be hungry. But, hey, we're mutant bird-kids.

I pack away two things of nachos, four hot dogs, two more boxes of candy, and a soda.

The others pack away pretty much the same amount except for Iggy, who eats nothing.

I set my jaw and make a hasty decision. Because, I'm really good at those- just ask Leader.

"Here you guys go. Go play in the arcade. Stay out of trouble." I say as I shove a twenty at them. They smile and streak off laughing and smiling. Iggy stays and sulks. My heart aches as I shove the wrappers and empty containers into the trash can.

"Say something Iggy." I'm still dog-tired and it shows.

"What do you want me to say?" There's still no emotion in his voice, it's just… there.

I scowl and think about pushing him, getting him angry, because at least anger is an emotion. Instead I sink back down in my chair and run my hand through my hair wondering why he's acting like this, knowing it's my fault.

"I don't care. Yell if you want. Scream. Just say anything." I whisper.

He just shook his head. I felt like tearing my hair out as I hold in my sigh. God, this is frustrating. How do people stand fighting? It seems like more work than it's worth. If this lasts any longer I'm going to develop gray hairs.

"Fine." I say before I go to the game room and get the kids. He doesn't say anything.

Nudge and Leader are playing air hockey. Leader's winning.

Angel is playing Dance Dance Revolution.

Gazzy is playing a shooting game of some sort.

The room is crowded full of people and all I want to do is scream. Instead, I go and lean against the air hockey table and try to look relaxed. I don't think I pulled it off.

"Where's -" A sound; the distinctly metallic clank as the thin plastic puck sinks home. "-damn it Lead! Oh, right. Where was I?" Nudge asks.

"Where's." Leader reminds her, no doubt grinning.

"Oh, yeah! Where's Iggy?" Nudge asks. I can see her hand playing with the puck -bright pink- out of the corner of my eye. She pushes it back and forth over the tiny air jets with her fingertips and it floats seamlessly.

I shrug, distracted.

"They fought again." Angel chirps unnecessarily as she hops over to us. The screen of the machine that she was just using flashes 'New High Score! Congratulations!'.

"We didn't fight." I mumbled, because technically we hadn't.

"Technically. He still pissed you off." she shrugged.

"Don't say pissed." I chastised her half-heartedly. "And no, I'm not pissed."

_Then why do you want to scream?_

I'm…

How do you explain this to a ten year old? Or is she eleven now? Never mind.

I'm just… frustrated.

_Frustrated? _

I nod.

"Finish up here guys. The movie will be starting soon, don't want to miss the previews." I faked chipper before ruffling Gazzy's hair and knocking into Lead's shoulder so Nudge could score a point.

"Yes!" comes the chatterboxes cheer as I exit the game room heading back to where I left Iggy.

I wasn't prepared to see the guys from the supermarket surrounding him. One of them with his fist heading straight for Iggy's temple...


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Maximum Ride. Still don't have wings. Sorry this is so late... and short. **

* * *

Christopher's fist swung toward Iggy's temple as he sat there, distracted and unknowing.

"Hey!" I shouted because I couldn't think of anything else to do as I moved swiftly across the open area between the tables and the game room entrance. "Stop!"

Iggy looked up, and so did the three assholes. Christopher's fist froze midair.

A was a few strides closer to them and I considered my options.

"You again green eyes?" Christopher smirked and retracted his fist, shoving it behind your back. "Oh, my day just got a whole lot better."

Disgust washed across my system. Who did this asshole think he was?

"What's going on here?" my voice was light but it held an edge of menace -of which the frat boys ignored.

"We're just catching up with your friend here." Austin clapped his down on Iggy's shoulder.

"I would rather you didn't stick your hands on my brother." my hands curled into fists as I glared knives at him.

Christopher raised his hands in mock surrender while Austin let go of Ig. "Fair enough." The smile he flashed me was too toothy, too forced. His eyes were enraged, a predators eyes, dark and menacing.

"Bro, are you ready to go home?" I spoke to Iggy quickly as I saw the third frat boy -a boy I had no name for- crept a little closer to me.

Iggy nodded and stood up slinking to my side. I grabbed his forearm and tugged him toward the game room. He followed diligently at my side keeping in step with me.

Angel, get everyone out to the car NOW.

_Already did. Those guys are following you, just so you know._

Thanks.

Angel was right, they were following us. Presumably waiting until we were out in the parking lot to strike. Little did they know exactly who would win that little fight.

Yeah, that would be me.

"Ig, go get in the car." I whispered.

"No."

"Yes." I said as I opened the passenger door and pushed him in.

"Odd-" his reply was cut off by me slamming the car door. I took a step towards the driver's side and was tackled by the nameless frat boy.

It's okay Angel, I'll be right back. I directed my thoughts towards her as they dragged me away from the car. As soon as we were out of sight behind a few cars at the edge of the parking lot I jumped into action.

I planted a solid kick to Christopher's face before I elbowed Nameless Guy in the groin. As soon as my arms were free I slugged Austin in the temple and so him go down for the count before Christopher came up from behind me, strangling me with his forearms. I slammed my feet down so hard on the pavement that I was going to have bruises the next day for sure. But, the feet slamming did it's job, Christopher went flying over my head only to land in a crumpled pile a few feet away.

A sharp something pierced my skin and sunk deep into my back with a sting. Pain I hadn't been expecting had me calling out as the sharp something -probably a knife- was shoved farther into my back. Stars blossomed over my vision in a red haze.

I could feel blood dripping from my mouth.

_Odd! _Angel's cry was lost to me.

How sad was it that I -a flying mutant who had kicked butt and took names of many other mutants- would get stabbed by a human? I mean, really? These guys were the toe jam of Erasers. Flyboys ate these guys for breakfast -well if a robot ate that is. These guys weren't even in the same sphere of M-geeks.

Yet somehow, I was getting freaking _stabbed_ by one of them.

Good thing I was use to worse pain and clocked that asshole over the head with my elbow. He fell down, unconscious like Austin and I gasped a little as the knife -fucking dagger, I notice as it drops to the ground- comes back out of my gaping wound. Shit that stings.

I stumbled a little as I made my way past them -heading back to the car, or where I think the car is- only to be scooped up by Iggy, who is not happy. I don't even have to look at him to know that he's not happy. I just freaking _know._

"I'm fine." I was a little woozy from the pain and it showed. "It's just a scratch." That's a lie, but I had had worse. Much worse.

"I can feel the blood-." He cuts himself off because his face contorts into something furious. So furious I flinch back a little. "You shouldn't have shoved me in the car. I told you that as long as I'm around-"

"Yeah, I remember." I mumbled feeling the dredges of blood loss gaining on me. I knew that I would pass out soon. It was inevitable.

-

He shook me awake. "Don't pass out."

"I'm not making any promises." My eyes are sagging.

"Don't pass out. Keep talking. Channel your inner Nudge." He instructed. We were in the car now. When did we get here? I must have passed out. Nudge was driving and I was half on Leader and half on Iggy. Lead was tying something around my stomach to cover the wound. My head was in Iggy's lap, from where I was looking he was upside down.

I gave a weak laugh.

"Come on. What's going on?" Iggy prodded.

"I'm fine." I protested closing my eyes.

Leader snorted. I weakly hit him in the shoulder.

"Relax Ig, she's had worse." Leader said.

"Yeah, when?" his tone is sarcastic, my reply isn't.

"When my wings were half chopped off." Personally, I think I'll blame the sudden confession on the blood loss.

Well, wouldn't you? Yeah, that's what I thought.


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Maximum Ride. Pity.**

* * *

To say the least, Max was pissed. She hated any exposure and me kicking three guys asses in the movie theater parking lot, taking a knife to my back -near my shoulder blades- during this didn't detour her anger. I wish it would have.

"What were you thinking?" She shouted not just at me, but at Iggy and Nudge as well. Angel had somehow weaseled Gazzy and herself out of this. I don't know where Lead slipped off to, sneaky punk.

I shrugged and winced at it tore at my already mostly healed wound. Her eyes softened slightly, but I had a feeling that I -we- weren't off the hook yet.

Iggy just glared at her -right at her, I swear- and walked out of the room, his footsteps angry.

Nudge twitched nervously.

"It's not Nudge's fault, Max. You know that." I sighed and prepared myself for a back lashing. "It's all my fault."

Max glared.

"Nudge… why don't you go… and… do… something." Yeah, I'll admit, it was a lame suggestion, but she jumped at it, rushing out of the room.

When the younger girl was gone I turned my gaze back to Max.

I'll be the first to admit that Max was intimidating, terrifying even. But I stood my ground.

"Odd, what were you thinking!" It's not even a question anymore, it's an accusation. She's right, it's my fault. I should have gotten out of there. I shouldn't have put the others in risk.

She blabbers on for the next ten or so minutes and I'm reminded of when I gave these talks to Leader. And when she's finally done she huffs, "So what do you have to say for yourself?"

God she sounds just like a freaking mom.

"Well, I'm still not sorry." my voice is filled with nonchalance and I shrug again. Bad idea. Wincing in pain I push my shoulder blades together -or I try to as mush as I can with freaking wing- so the so the wound will close and heal quicker. Though it will still be a few more hours before it's completely healed and a good week before it feels right again. Stupid knife. Stupid nameless guy.

A sigh was all I got from her. "Angel told me you made her get in the car. That you shoved Iggy in their too."

I nodded.

"Thanks for that. Thanks for trying to protect them." Max mumbled clearly uncomfortable. She never has been good with mushy emotions, in all the time I've know her I've never seen her cry… or apologize.

"They're my family too Max." I paused, knowing I was treading dangerous water. "You're family too Max. I… care about all of you. I protect the people I care about." Another pause, and I spurt it out before my throat can close around it. "Or, at least I can try."

It's hard to know how many secrets and pain there are behind those six words. In fact, it's the only thing I've never told Max about. Sure she got a severely edited story about my wings… but I couldn't bring myself to tell her about… that. Even thinking about it crushes me.

Put on a happy face. Don't let Max see.

Max looks touched. Or, as touched as a girl like Max ever could.

She gave me a smile and left the room quickly making her way toward where Fang was most likely at.

Crap, now I have to deal with Iggy. I sighed heavily and my healing wound protested as my exhaled breath caused my shoulders to slump forward and my back to push out against my bandages.

I head to my room because Iggy can wait a day -or a night. He just needs to cool down. Hopefully everything will go back to normal if I let it….

Iggy's furious face flashes in my mind followed by his hurt face. I don't know which hurts the most -probably the sadness in those milky blue eyes.

…Then again, maybe it won't.

When I get to my room Iggy's sitting on my bed, his head in his hands. I falter in the doorway, unsure of what to do… what to say.

He doesn't look up. I stare at his long, pale fingers threading through his short strawberry blond hair.

"Hey." The word somehow makes it's way around the lump in my throat. Where's my courage? Hell, I just stood up to Max for crying out loud! But now, I can even manage to say more than a word. What's wrong with me?

He looks up at me, he doesn't say anything.

I do a quick glance around the room to make sure it's mine and I haven't accidentally come to his. It's mine. So, what the heck is he doing here?

The silence between us is deafening. It's so quite that it hurts my ears. It seems to last forever…and ever…and ever…and eve-

"Hey." Well, at least he doesn't seem angry. Okay, maybe he does.

"What- what are you doing in my room?" My stomach is in coils.

"I… wanted… to talk to you." The end doesn't sound right, as if he didn't mean to say that.

A pause. "What were you really going to say?"

He sighs and pats my bed, right by him. I hesitate before going in a plopping down next to him, a foot or so away from him. Farther than he wanted.

"Odd…" It's like he doesn't know what he wants to say. "I should go."

He stands up to leave and something shifts in my chest. My hand shoots forward before I can stop it and wraps around his wrist. It's one of those quick rash decisions I'm good at.

"Don't go." It comes out of my mouth before I can think to stop it. Maybe I should think before I do things more often.

He sits, closer to me than he was before. This is getting awkward -more awkward than it was before at least- because I keep thinking of my dream. Damn hormones, do you ever take a break?

"I'm sorry I was angry with you." he whispers.

"It's okay Iggy."

"No, it's not." he shakes his head. "I was in the wrong. I shouldn't have been so bothered about it. It's just that… I don't know how you're feeling unless you tell me. I can't force you to say something and I can't read your face. I just…I just wanted to know. I don't like it when you're upset Odd."

"It's okay Iggy." I repeat rolling my eyes.

There's another long and awkward silence, we seem to be getting better at those.

"What did you mean in the car?" he finally asks. I sigh knowing that it was bound to come up sometime. Better now than latter. Truly I would be excited if it never came up at all. Too bad my life isn't that perfect.

"I meant exactly what I said." I rub my eyes tiredly. It seems like today has dragged on forever -even though I've only been up fourteen or so hours and I've been up seventy-two hours straight on occasions before, and this should be nothing compared to that.

"Let me see." Iggy demands.

Knee jerk reaction. "No." I shake my head. I can't let him. It's too hard. Not just on me, but on him. He'll have to imagine how it happened. I can't do that to Iggy.

The last person to see my wings were Max, and she nearly got sick. I can't let Ig feel them. Gosh knows they probably feel worse than they look.

"Odd… damn it." he cursing to himself, not at me.

Then something surprising happens. He kisses me. It's really awkward at first because Iggy obviously doesn't know what he's doing, and neither do I for that matter. I think he's pressing his lips down to hard, since mine are smashed against my teeth but I don't mind.

I really don't, because I'm actually awake this time.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry this took so long. I had... crap happen in my life. Summer break is soon -I'll write more then. I'm currently studying for finals -poorly, I might add. :(**

**I don't own Maximum Ride. Pity.**

* * *

Okay, so this is pretty much the greatest moment of my entire life by far. This is my reward for growing up in a dog crate. This is my good karma, finally catching up to me.

It couldn't have been better.

Iggy pushed my back on the bed gently running his tongue over my bottom lip while his hand cupped my cheek.

Okay, so maybe I lied. This was better. Hopefully it kept getting better. I wouldn't complain if it was like this for the rest of my life.

I opened my mouth and Iggy's tongue darted in as my head touched down on my pillow.

As far as first kisses go, I'd say this was supremely excellent if not a tad bit slobbery, but I'll take what I can get. After all, we're just armatures.

After a minute Iggy pulled back panting a bit but hovered over me protectively. "You're so stubborn."

"So are you." I said before I kissed him. It hurt my wings to lie on my back like this, but who freaking cares when you're kissing Iggy.

"Odd, we should stop." Ig mumbled against my lips. Hell, I wasn't stoping. Not even if an M-Geek busted through the door. Or an atomic bomb. Or Max. Or the pope.

"Why?" That's what I wanted to know. He started this, and, damn it, he was going to finish it.

"Because if we keep kissing," he said in between kisses. "I'm not sure I can stop."

"And by that you mean?"

"I think you know." his tone is pitched low in a way that makes stomach -and my mind for that matter- turn to mush.

"Iggy, are you insinuating-"

I am cut off by a kiss and I found out that I'm totally okay with that.

"Odd." he mumbled as he kissed his way down my throat. I might have moaned as he nipped at my skin.

Iggy's head snapped up faster than anything I've ever seen before -eyes wide and surprised.

"What?" I asked, because -as mentioned before- I have a horrible tendency to ruin moments.

"Did you just-?"

"No. Of course not. That wasn't me." I cut him off quickly, rambling. Iggy smiled mischievously.

"Sure." He said before he kissed me.

Greatest feeling ever. End of statement. I basically want to kiss Iggy till the end of time. Screw breathing. Screw eating -and yes, this is coming from a mutant bird-kid.

He sucked on my bottom lip. I might have groaned a little. He pulled back and gave me a proud little look as if that had been his intention.

"Get back here. I'm not done kissing you." I said before I grabbed his shirt and pulled him forward. He laughed against my lips, that is until I rolled over so that he was on the bottom.

He had played games with me. Two could play that game.

For the record, I always play to win.

And, oh, how I won.

As I straddled his hips, I asked him, "Where are the rest of the Flock?"

"Why?"

"I just want to know." My voice sounded too innocent.

"Flying." he answered.

Oh, goodie. Iggy's going down.

"So I have you all to myself?" I asked, keeping the humour out of my voice.

Iggy gulped. No shit, he actually gulped.

So I kissed him and I have to say, I think we're getting better at this. Much better.

"Odd-"

Nope, not letting him protest. I'm going to have fun. I'm going to make his squirm. My lips mashed down on his words. He kept trying to talk, but I wasn't going to let him.

My hands found his shoulders and pinned them down as my mouth moved along the skin of his jaw. He made the strangest noise, half between a protest and half appreciative.

Oh, yes, I was going to enjoy this. All those romance novels that I read while I took Nudge to the bookstore are really going to come in handy -even though I don't plane on taking it _that_ far. I really didn't think I was ready for _that. _Just thinking about _that _makes me want to giggle. God, I'm such a little kid sometimes.

I grazed Iggy's earlobe with my teeth because I had read that that was a major turn on. Plus, I wanted to win.

Which I _so _did.

"Fuck!" Iggy arched his back with surprised eyes and I fell off the bed laughing. I was laughing so hard that I was crying and my stomach hurt so much that I had to hold my sides.

The reason for the laughter? Iggy got a pup tent, in his pants.

It. Was. Hysterical.

"That's just mean Odd," he half growled from the bed.

"Iggy," I laughed, rubbing the tears off my face. "I love you."


	17. Chapter 17

**Finally, an update!**

**Sorry this took so long but I've been gone on vacation. The first one of the summer -there are more to come. Europe baby! I went to Europe and it was AWESOME. I loved it. Spain and Italy. I might put a list of things I've seen and learned on my profile in the next few weeks. **

**I don't own Maximum Ride. *sigh*  
**

* * *

"_Iggy," I laughed, rubbing the tears off my face. "I love you."_

Iggy froze, though I barely noticed. It was still too funny, and my eyes were filled with tears from laughing. This is the kind of laughter that can only be described as 'side-splitting'.

I did, however notice when he slid off the bed and his knees thumped lightly against the floor, mostly because he took my face in his hands and brought my face in dangerous proximity to his own. Our lips were inches apart and suddenly it didn't seem so funny anymore as my heart did hiccups in my chest, waiting to see what he would do. My green eyes searched his milky ones for an answer to his abrupt actions, but found none.

"Do you mean that?" He breathed, and it fanned out across my face. It smelled like Iggy, and scrambled eggs -the only thing he'd eaten today. (I hadn't been up for said breakfast, but listen to Nudge ramble on enough and you can find out pretty much anything in the half and hour it takes to get to the movies.)

I was confused. "What?"

"Did you mean what you said?" he asked again.

I though back, forgetting what I'd murmured in my laughter. "Uh… that I have you all to myself?"

His face darkened with his frustration. "After that."

"Uh….. Oh." I swallowed the lump that had suddenly formed in my throat as I remembered. "That."

"Yeah, that. Did you mean it?" He asked again, his jaw tight.

Was he serious? "Well, yeah. Of course I did." How could he possibly think any differently?

"How did you mean it?"

What? He's not making a lick of sense. "I…. don't understand."

"Odd, how did you mean it? How do you love me?"

"Isn't it obvious, idiot?" I blushed. Yeah, blushed. Me, a girl who just got stabbed in the back, blush. It's ridiculous, I know, but Iggy… well he'd have this effect on anyone, rest assured.

"Odd." He growled, not liking that I answered his question with another question.

"Iggy." I said in the same tone.

"Can't you just give me a straight answer for once?" He groaned, frustrated.

I kissed him, really, you can't get more straight forward than that. From Iggy's reaction, I think he would agree.

I pulled back, and he leaned forward, attempting to continue the kiss. Which would be fine with me, after I heard something I really needed to hear. I _needed _to know if he felt the same.

"Iggy?" I asked, to his steadily approaching lips.

"Mmhm?" He hummed, trying to kiss me. I turned my head so he couldn't -not without answering my question first that is.

"Why did you ask?" I sounded more breathless than I'd wanted. My sanity really rested with his answer. Of course, he didn't seem to realize this as he started kissing down my neck as I tried to inch away from him -which was hard since my body really didn't _want_ to move. Damn fucking hormones, I really hate you right now -could you wait five freaking minutes please.

"Well," Kiss. "It's." Kiss. "Really." Kiss. "Really." Kiss. "Really." Kiss. "Nice." Kiss. "To." Kiss. "Know." He said while making his way from my collarbone to my ear.

"Oh," I sounded as disappointed as I felt. Unrequited love stings like a bitch, a really angry one.

Upon hearing my tone Iggy lifted his head from where his lips were doing wonderful things to my neck. "What do you mean 'oh'?"

"Nothing." I wasn't going to push him to say it if he didn't feel it. Instead I just kept creeping away from him, inch by inch. Maybe I was headed towards the door, I wasn't really sure -I just couldn't stay this close to him -it hurt too much.

"No avoiding. Tell me." He's commanding, and he's inching closer to me as I scoot away from him, and that's _not helping._

"It's… nothing. Seriously." I really can't lie to Iggy. I can lie to everyone else like a champ -I could tell anyone I didn't poke them in the eye, right after I had poked them in the eye, and they'd believe me- but when it comes to telling him something untrue it just falls down like a heaping smelly pile of crap.

He sighed, going for sincere since forcefulness hadn't worked. "Please, tell me."

"Uh-"

"I won't stop until you do. That was the saddest 'oh' I've ever heard -and I've heard Max tell Angel and Gazzy that we couldn't fly down to Disneyworld this summer, and Fang tell Nudge that Edward Cullen is not real, multiple times. So can we cut the crap here. Please, just tell me Odd."

"It's…" How the hell do you tell someone that you're disappointed that they don't love you like you love them? Well, I'll tell you. You really can't. It's hard, painful, and makes all the words jumble up in your head if you try.

"It's…?" He prompted, still crawling towards me as I reverse crawled, by body the opposite of his. Soon, I couldn't retreat any farther. My back was against the wall, and Iggy was _right there. _My pulse was ranging and my head was all mixed up -like someone had put my thoughts to 'course chop' in a blender, making it impossible to think straight.

"It's just that….. I kinda….hopedthatyouwouldfeelthesameway." I stuttered out the last part in a second. (For all of you who don't speak Nervous Odd-ian that's _hoped that you would feel the same way._ Congrats by the way, if you figured that out all by your lonesome. Bird kids everywhere applaud you.)


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry this took so long. Internet down, fanfiction not cooperating. Whatever, you don't want to hear my excuses.  
**

**I don't own Maximum Ride. ... Well, damn.**

* * *

She called me her brother. _Her brother_.

I didn't like that, nope, not one little bit. Sure, there was a reasonable circumstance… but I just _hated _it. Friends, sure, I don't like it but I can handle it. I just can't handle being her brother. Nope, no way, no fucking chance in hell. I won't.

Because I love her too damn much to let her go. Call me a selfish bastard all you want, I'm not letting her get away or go with some other guy. I know -like deep down in my bones _know_- that somehow we're just meant to be together -don't make fun of me because I sound like a clichéd girl because I'll kick your ass and I don't really _care. _

And here she is, saying that I'm her brother.

Then she almost gets killed in an attempt to save my life -and the lives of the rest of the flock. Why she wouldn't let me help her I'll never know.

So I'm sitting in her room, waiting for her to tell Max off for being overbearing or controlling or… who even knows. My head is in my hands and I really don't know what the hell I'm doing in here.

What the hell am I doing here?

I'm panicking a bit and I really just want to run and jump out the window and fly far enough away that I can figure it out -clear my head in the fresh night air. Anything to know that this -whatever this is- will turn out the way I want -no, _need_- it to.

I need Odd to love me. I really don't know what will happen if she doesn't.

Suicide might just be an option. Or you know, I'll probably just mope around for a few weeks because I value my life too much to throw it away -mostly because although Odd is so worth it, I'd always be waiting for that chance that she might just love me one day.

Her loving me…

Wow. I like that; I like that a lot.

So, I kissed her because I'd do anything to know -because not knowing is eating me away from the inside out. I have to know -even if it kills me; even if it hurts. Because she's stubborn and I love that, because she Odd and I love her.

She kissed me back. Oh, boy did she ever kiss me back. Lips like silk and a taste so sweet that I'll never forget it. Ever.

I've never been closer to losing my damn mind than when I felt her teeth graze my ear -although I probably would have faired better had I known it was coming. Unless that involved seeing Odd straddling me -I really have a lot of self control, but I don't think I would have lasted long. Those long legs against my sides hugging me -that no doubt luscious chest hovering over me. And those eyes -I can imagine them so well- boring into mine mischievously as she leaned closer, her pink lips brushing against my cheek as she moved them towards my ear- like she was going to whisper something to me.

_Damn_…

All the blood in my body rushed south and I felt her shift off my hips and slide to the floor. Her archangel laughter filled the room and then she said it -laughing that laugh, no less.

"Iggy, I love you."

I had to know how. Really, had to. So I begged, and demanded and was ready to fight to the death to figure it out. I swear, my heart was teetering on the edge of being the happiest it's ever been.

She kissed me, and that was answer enough.

I swam in her. Filled myself up with the feeling of being completely and utterly happy for what seems like forever. I drank her in. Her smell, her taste, the feel of her. Everything. I could never get enough. Nope, never.

So, when she pulled away I was more than a little confused.

She thought that I didn't love her back. Oh, what a hoot. I've never laughed so hard in my whole life. Really, never.

"Nice, Iggy." She says- voice warm and hurt and silky and… so fucking Odd that it hurt. Hearing her say my name always does that -triggers such a brilliance in my darkness.

"Of course I love you."

And I kissed her so she couldn't complain -and she didn't.

Because she loves me.

Loves. Me.

Odd, loves me. I love her.

Never gets old, nope, no chance in hell.

Well, not until Max walked past Odd's door -I knew it was Max because of that aggressive walk that I'd heard a million times- and called out in a very Max way. "Finally!"

Yeah, I had to agree with her on this one.

"Finally." I whispered before I kissed Odd again, just because _I fucking could._


	19. Chapter 19

THE END. This is it. It's been fun. Check out some of my other stories if you really liked this one.

I don't own Maximum Ride.

* * *

It was something that I had to do.

"Are you sure?" Iggy asked for what seemed like the billionth time, but I might be acting a tad bit melodramatic. It was the nerves I'm sure.

"Yes." I said, even though I wasn't. It wasn't a lie per se; I'd said it enough times -to myself and anyone who asked- that it sorta felt like the truth. I knew that I had to do this -had to, now or never.

It had to be now, because I felt like I could fly now, with Iggy's arms around me and his lips on my neck. If something changes, if something happens…well, I just won't think about that until then.

"Just know… if you fall, I'll catch you. I promise." Ig mumbled against my neck.

"I know." He already had.

The sun was setting again, and the sky was so many beautiful colors -too many shades to count- but I didn't even look at it. My attention was gripped on milky blue eyes -ones that I could swear knew exactly how to meet my gaze, even if he didn't see my eyes staring back. The breeze was strong, but not too blustery- perfect flying weather- and it sent his hair in all directions until I had to chuckle.

"What?" He asked, the side of his mouth quirked up.

"Your hair."

"What about it?"

"It looks like someone blew something up too close to you."

"You're smiling."

"How'd ya know?"

"I can hear it. You sound so happy."

"I am."

"So am I."

"Iggy?"

"Yeah?"

"It's now or never."

He sighed. "I guess so."

I took an unwilling step away from him and unfurled my wings slowly. Gray and mangled with scars and clumped feathers and chunks missing, they were something out of a horror movie -but I'll be damned if I'm not going to get them to work again.

How can I not fly when I feel so light? How can I not fly when I already feel like I am?

Extended out fully my wings weren't impressive, gruesome and disgusting yes, but not wide and proud like Max's or pure down and shine like Angel's. They just were.

Before I could think this all the way through, or stop myself, I filled my lungs as full as they would go with deep, deep breaths and jumped off the roof. This time it wasn't a dream, and this time Iggy didn't tackle me.

But the question presents itself. Fly or fall?

It's hard to say to be quite honest.

My wings caught a current and I went up- an exhilarating and amazing feeling- until I flapped. My wing muscles were lax from lack of use and I floundered a bit, dipping and wobbling through the air to the ground. Had they been stronger I would have been able to touch the clouds.

But I flew, and I'll do it again… and again… and again… and again.

Even if I never have to leave the ground.

Because I have Iggy, and he can always make me feel like I'm flying -like I'm touching the stars.

And, I'll tell you this -it's the greatest feeling in the entire world_**.**_


End file.
